Bad Day
by One Foot Forward
Summary: Kagome was having a bad day. Right? HMCxIY HowlxKagome
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was having an off day. No scratch that, she was having an off month!! Nothing could go right for the feudal teenager, who had a black cloud constantly over her head. Firstly, the well had grown a mind of its own, figuratively speaking of course, and deemed it upon itself to send her Kami knows where. Aside from the rough ride there, the well just dropped her off; she get's left on the freezing cold street to fend for herself because she had no cash for this world. No one would hire her, and the clothes she had packed for the feudal era had run out a week ago. Kagome was tired, smelly, and very irritable. And of course just as she thought it couldn't get any worse, asides from having demons chase after her, demons started chasing her! Well, blobby-looking sticky demons, with green hats. They even seemed to meld into each other. _This is what you get, _she told herself, _for using a little bit of power to HEAT yourself at night!_

"Argggh!!!! Nothing seems to go right for me!!"

Kagome lashed out, which was terribly hard to do while running. She barley had time to get angry though, because the 'blobby men', as she had now dubbed them, were gaining. Her feet stomped ahead of her as she turned down an alley way. A dark, damp alley way. _Hey I think I slept here a few nights ago_ passed through her brain, before she shook it away.

However another thought flitted though her mind, one she didn't want to leave. _Why am I running? _She was a miko, a fairly untrained one, but all the same a miko! She could fight, and luckily she was taking her arrows home when she was supposed to leave. They had needed a few new arrow heads, and it was just easier to get them there. She even had them on her back now! She had had to, unfortunately, leave her yellow backpack behind because it had no more supplies that she had needed, and was too heavy. All she needed was some time and distance. Well she had no time, but she could do something about the distance. Taking another quick glance behind her, Kagome pushed herself to sprint the next few steps.

Pushing herself the last two steps, she fell into deep concentration. Finding the hold on her powers, she pooled some of the vast energy to her feet. She had found out she could do this a while ago in the feudal era, when she was running away from a bug demon. By pooling her energy where she needed it, she could easily bend it to her whim. It was a handy trick, one that was going to aid her right now. So, careful not to add to much energy, Kagome bent her knees, and with a great strain straightened them out in a single leap. _It's a bird, it's a plane, __no__ it's Kagome! Able to leap over buildings in a single bound! _However, with that thought Kagome had added too much energy, and had lunged forward too far. Stumbling off the edge she had planned on landing on, Kagome did the first thing that came to mind. Stay up. Automatically she reached for her miko powers and pooled it towards her feet, creating a floor in mid-air.

"Cool!" She exclaimed, standing up in the air. "Okay, so now I have landed, admittedly a bit away from where I had planned on jumping, and I have sustained no life threatening injuries, time to get to the problem."

And the problem was gaining. Although they couldn't climb the walls, they could group together and work there way up. _Great._ Whipping her hand to her pack, Kagome fluidly took out her bow and strung an arrow. Facing the black blob's she growled.

"Oooooh, you are so going to pay, for ruining yet another day for me!" Kagome yelled in frustration. "And don't think you scare me, I have face way worse!"

And with that she started to fire an array of arrows. Kaede, great woman really, had given her a replenishing case for her arrows, that called back arrows she had fired, once they had filled there purpose. Even if the enemy broke one, it automatically gave her a new one. The odd thing was that busted arrow heads didn't qualify as defective. Anyway, now she was making good use of it. Staying in deep concentration, as to keep herself up in the air, Kagome lashed out.

"Gargh!! Stupid blobs! Stupid well!! Stupid stinkin' town!! Stupid smell, stupid hunger, stupid people who won't hire people who need a job!"

With each arrow she let loose, a little bit of frustration was let out. Each flying stick represented another problem, until the swollen clumps of black gunks ran out.

Wiping her hands of imaginary dirt, Kagome, with all of her arrows returned, turned around, only to have a pair of pale blue eyes stare back at her.

"Wooaaaahh!"

Startled, Kagome lost her balance and all control she had over the energy around her feet. Tipping backwards she started to plunge down. She was just about to hit bottom, when two strong arms caught her. _Great! Now not only am I lost, broken, and without a place to stay, I've just let someone see me using my powers! __Gargh__! And they had to catch me too! Wait_Something occurred to Kagome _He just saw me, floating in mid-air and firing of glowing pink arrows, and didn't scream. He even caught me!_

Her cerulean eyes flicked open to see the same color eyes, albeit a bit paler, staring back_ again. _She took the chance to look at him fully. Blue hair waved around and pale blue eyes regarded her curiously. He had on a pale white shirt and tight black pants, which was nothing too out of the ordinary, if he wasn't also donning a pink and blue checker coat that rested on his shoulders, along with a blue pendent around his neck.

"Ummm…Hello?" Kagome ventured.

However, he just continued staring at her, almost with a great strain.

"So you saw all of that did you?

A nod.

"And you even caught me."

Another nod. She noticed that he was clamping his mouth shout very tightly.

"So……?"

At this his mouth burst open like a dam that was too full. The effort of keeping it closed seemed to be a too big of one.

"I'm Howl, and you are? Never mind now, do you not know me? That was so cool; I've never seen anything like it! How do you surround it in a pink glow? Never mind, you must be a witch, right? And that bag of arrows? Amazing! Do they replenish themselves, or return to you? How did you destroy the henchmen? That was so cool! And-"

Howl's rant was cut short by a giggle of mirth. Ho looked at the girls in his arms to see Kagome's eyes screwed shut and a sound emitting from her mouth. She was laughing at him!

Kagome couldn't help it! This Howl fellow was just so childlike in his actions! Forgetting all of her previous frustration in favour of laughing, Kagome doubled over. Soon it scaled to a full blown guffaw. Kagome, never one to really care that she was acting like a fool, but still polite, decided to put a stop to her fun. A glance at the blue haired had her nearly breaking out all over again. So curious! Still smiling she responded.

"Howl right? No I'm not a witch, I'm a miko. That's why I'm surrounded in a pink glow, it's not like I mean to do it. The bag does replenish themselves, but they return too. How did I destroy the henchmen? Easy, I fired the arrow. Of course I haven't heard of you, seeing as I have only been stuck in this stupid town for a measly, but very long, month!"

Kagome ended with a stamp of her foot and a huff. Taking a quick glance at the fact that they were still stuck in the air, although not very far, Kagome jumped off and out of Howl's arms. Howl followed.

"Well then in that case, I'm Howl. I live around the corner at my store with my apprentice and the witch of the waste. I used to live with a very nice woman with the most amazing hair of starlight, but a curse got the better of her. But enough about me, you're a miko! What is that exactly? And I know you fired an arrow, but why did it destroy them?"

Kagome started walking out of the alley with a smile on her face. Sure, she would tell him, only the gist of it though. And while she was at it…

"I am very sad to hear about the woman, but the witch of the waste? Yes I am a miko. How about I tell you, if you allow me to room in your house."

Howl looked at her oddly, before starting after her. He stared at the sky in thought. Room at his house?

"Why?"

"Because I have been stuck on the streets for a month, eaten very little, and if you want to know what I am and how I did this, then I want to eat some half decent food!!"

Now it was Howl's turn to smile at her childness. _Fine _He decided _they need someone at the house to cheer them up anyway, and I have the feeling she could. And we do have a room…_At that he made it final.

"Okay, if you tell me I'll let you room with us! This way!"

With that Howl swept Kagome up and took off into the air. Kagome stared at him in surprise, wondering how he could fly so easily. Maybe she would have some questions answered too. She looked down to see life going on as normal in the town. _Stupid town's people.__ Stupid rich and fancy people! Stupid- _Kagome's thoughts got interrupted by the smooth landing of Howl. She stood up, and opened the door in front of her, just as Howl stepped in front.

"Mark'l, we're home!"

"Master Howl your back! And what do you mean by we?" A young boy shouted. Or rather a short old man who just looked like a boy… Kagome's eyes flickered in confusion as the old man, no wait maybe a child, change back into an orange haired boy.

Mark'l peered behind Howl in curiosity and got a good look of Kagome. Kagome had on a long skirt, a bit dirty mind you, and a simple whit…err, brownish shirt.

"Howl, is she going to be the new cleaning lady? Is she going to be like Sophie?"

Howl regarded Kagome. Well maybe she could clean. He sure could offer her a few of Sophie's old clothes; it looked like she needed them. And if she was going to room with them, then she was going to stay in Sophie's old room. Although, Kagome seemed little like Sophie, he supposed…

"Come on in!" He said, with a flourish of arms sweeping and stepping back to give her a good look. As Kagome walked in she questioned something.

"Cleaning lady? Oh can I Howl? That way I can stay here without feeling guilty! Oooh please!"

Howl smiled at her eagerness. Closing the door and indicating that Kagome should follow him as he headed up the stairs, Howl plopped down on one of the chairs.

"I suppose so. After all, you need room right? And this way you can join us! Oh yeah!" Howl exclaimed as he remembered something.

"This is Mark'l" He said, indicating to the little orange hair fellow.

"Hello m'am" Mark'l responded with a little wave.

"And this is the witch of the waste!" This time Howl pointed to an elderly rounded woman.

"Hello dear, welcome to our family." She greeted.

Kagome addressed them all with a little bow, as was accustomed in Japan. She then was sent to Sophie's old room, her new one she supposed, to get some new clothes on. With a blue baggy dress now accompanying her, Kagome stepped back out.

"Do I look okay? Never mind don't answer. What should I do now?"

Howl just shook his head. He told her that they needed nothing right now, and to just get started tomorrow. Acknowledging this, Kagome turned to the little boy.

"Mark'l is it?" A nod. "Hello, I'm Kagome. You are very polite aren't you? Is there anything you would like to say?"

And just like his master, a flood of words burst forth from Mark'l. When the word flow stopped to just a trickle, Howl started up, with questions about her 'miko' powers. Amidst the confusion of it all sat Kagome, in a blue dress and feeling way better then she had this morning. With a smile on her face she set about to answering all of the questions, and asking a few herself

_Maybe this wasn't that bad if a day._

_So here it __is,__ my new story. Hopefully I didn't bore you too much. I actually got this idea from __Kurams'sFoxy__Miko__, on her page. Check out her story's, they are awesome!_

_Also, the blobby men are the henchmen that chased after Howl when he first met up with Sophie, and again when the town was under attack. And is Howl to OC? He usually acts childish so I tried to make it seem that way._

_Yay__, it isn't depressing!! Any questions just leave it __in a__ review, I get alerted right away! _


	2. Chapter 2

**THERE IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW THIS! PLEASE READ!**

* * *

"Howl!!"

The screech, though slightly odd in itself, was not so uncommon in these parts. Not anymore at least. Calcifer barely flickered, the rather old witch of the waste did nothing more then bat an eyelash, and even the energetic Mark'l couldn't muster enough excitement to do more then turn and watch the coming argument.

Dark blue hair swayed slightly, although how he did that was beyond the young priestess to figure out, as a handsome and elegant man made his way rather hastily down the stairs. His large, childlike eyes were alight, and although she would of preferred it to be panic, the woman knew he was only amused by her rather rash antics. But, with her hands on her hips, a spoon twined rather homily in her thin fingers, Kagome knew he _would_ be afraid. Oh would he ever.

"Yes Kagome-_sama?_" he asked in a sweetly mocking tone, causing the violate priestess' eyes to narrow in anger. The impudence-

"Where exactly did you disappear off to last night!? I swear, if you tell me it was back to-to that _place,_" she hissed, trying rather unsuccessfully to keep her emotions in check. "I swear to god I will skin you alive. There is no more war anymore, so you have no justifiable reason!"

And while Howl knew he hadn't been to the place the young woman was talking about, as did the three other occupants in the room, he certainly wasn't about to tell her that. No, pushing her buttons was too much fun...

"Oh honourable and respectable miko," he said, bowing low to the floor while the aforementioned person tensed in anger. "who am I to deny such a request? It is as you say, the war is in fact over. I do not have a good enough excuse to answer your question."

"HOWL!!"

Mark'l sighed as the two grown adults chased each other around the house. Why couldn't Kagome just realize that her and Howl were meant to be, and accept it? It was obvious to everyone in the house, except of course, the two involved. Now, Mark'l had expected that out of Howl, but of the seemingly wise young woman?

Where had she gone?

He sighed again. Of course, she was usually too flustered to be wise when it came to Howl. She told him long ago, in a rather sad display of home sickness, that even though she was constantly surrounded by pretty males, Howl was the one that kept getting to her. Of course, immediately after, she had corrected herself, saying there was one other, but that he was still in _that_ world.

Kagome had been here for nearly a year now, soon it would reach the exact day that she had stumbled, almost literally, into their lives. Mark'l looked up to her as the strong, wise mother he never had, although he would never admit that to her. She always looked so heartbroken when she thought of the 

other world she had nearly given up on. She said that she had a duty there, that she would have to go to complete it. But Mark'l, selfish in his childish thoughts, wished that she never went away. She had Howl and him, what more could she want? But even if she did get back, she obviously loved Howl. She would have to come back to them.

The young boy, so morosely deep in his thoughts, didn't notice the rather menacing form of the priestess, or the quickly escaping Howl, and was thus soundly startled when a thin, but definitely human form crashed on top of him.

"Oh no! Howl, look what you did!" Kagome said, her anger still directed at the wizard. "Mark'l? Mark'l, are you okay?"

He nodded, dazed. She glanced over at him, still worried. "Are you sure? You can always blame Howl if you feel bad."

A smile crept onto his face. Just like her to blame Howl even though she was the one to fall on him. If it had been anyone else she would have immediately taken the blame.

Kagome returned his smile with relief, adjusting herself on the chair that she had fallen on so as to cradle Mark'l to her and glare at Howl simultaneously. It softened slightly however, when she saw the somewhat concerned look he was sending towards the child.

"Just...please," she said, making the same assumption she shouldn't have to in the beginning. "don't go to that place again. It's dangerous."

Howl smiled sweetly at her concern, his attraction to the little group, miko included, growing more and more each passing minute.

"Of course."

* * *

There, I updated. And this was only supposed to be a oneshot, so...hah!

**

* * *

**

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!!

**READ PLEASE!!**

**So, I have started this facebook account where I will update with snippets and what not, little oneshots that happen to come into my mind, and previews for upcoming chapters. It's just for the idea mostly, and if anyone wants to talk to me, debate and whatnot. I'm online a bit, when I am not too busy with school and the sorts. I would really enjoy talking to you guys. So, please, if you have Facebook, add me. It's OneFoot Forward (Yes, OneFoot is my apparent first name). It's a rather new idea, so please, if it interests you at all, I would love to talk. I plan on posting origianl stories and deciding how what chapters will go what way. It'll be very helpful for me if my readers could input on it actively!**

**So please, add me!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE OVER!**


End file.
